codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Mission
Ultimate Mission is the twenty-sixth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one hundred and twenty-first episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Our heroes are on the Cortex to inject Tyron's supercomputer with their virus. This should be their ultimate mission that will allow them to annihilate X.A.N.A., but it's a failure. They must wait twelve hours to be virtualized again, returning to the Cortex and finish their mission. Only, an unpredicted event happens. Meanwhile, Tyron goes to Kadic and proves himself to be the legal guardian of Aelita, much to everyone's shock. He gives her a terrible and difficult choice: find her mother again, or infect his supercomputer to accomplish their mission. Aelita chooses to infect the supercomputer, convinced that her mother would agree with her. Seeing things go beyond his control, and wanting to avoid the destruction of his quantum supercomputer at all costs, Tyron very reluctantly decides to shut it down. Odd, William, Ulrich and Aelita, who were already be inside, for the risk to be thrown into the Digital Sea forever. Our heroes get out of it just in time and turn their own supercomputer off, merely paralyzing X.A.N.A. but not destroying it. Only, Tyron's supercomputer isn't really destroyed, just being shut down. And if he manages to turn it on again and counter their virus. Therefore, the Lyoko Warriors must remain on their guard if Tyron ever restarts the Cortex supercomputer and the malevolent and dangerously powerful X.A.N.A. along with it. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Ultime mission. *The title refers to what should have been their final mission in destroying X.A.N.A. and Tyron's supercomputer once and for all, which had partially failed. *This is so far the only episode where both the Skidblanir and the MegaPod have been destroyed at the same time. *This episode marks the third time the Supercomputer has been turned off by all of the Lyoko Warriors. The first time was in False Start and the second time was in Echoes. *This is the third time the Skidbladnir was easily destroyed. The first time was by the Kolossus in Down to Earth, the second time was by the sharks monsters in Jeremy's Blues. *This may be the last episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, and the final episode of Code Lyoko, as Moonscoop is in financial difficulties. Continuity *This episode ends on an unresolved and questionable cliffhanger as neither the Cortex, Tyron's quantum supercomputer, nor X.A.N.A. have been destroyed entirely by Team Lyoko. This leaves an opportunity for a second season, but nothing has been confirmed as of yet. Gallery All Five ID Cards Are Scanned..png|All ID Cards are Getting Scanned. Aelita in the Scanner.png|Aelita in the Scanner getting ready for Virtualization Odd in the Scanner.png|Odd in the Scanner getting ready for Virtualization Ulrich in the Scanner.png|Ulrich in the Scanner getting ready for Virtualization William in the Scanner.png|William in the Scanner getting ready for Virtualization Yumi In the Scanner.png|Yumi in the Scanner getting ready for Virtualization Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Images